Frozen Flowers of Insanity
by Wolfy Valkyrie Cain Grimm
Summary: Kitty and Titania were just getting ice-cream so how did this happen? I cannot write summaries for the life of me and this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. Jack/OC, Bunny/OC, North/OC, Tooth/OC, and Sandy/OC.
1. Death

It was dark outside at the park, as two girls were walking in the snow, their feet bare and exposed to the elements; however they didn't seem to mind at all. Alice 'Kitty' Grimm, the girl on the left, was wearing a thin, loose, black vest that had no zipper however it was kept slightly together with a strap at the bottom. The hood, which was pulled up, had cat ears sticking out of the top. She was wearing a dark blood red shirt that had no sleeves and was cut off just below her chest area and her pants were crisscrossing black and red strips and were apparently viciously torn at the hems. Around her neck was a small bell that was attached to a red ribbon; the bell was gold in color and had the designs of the suits for a deck of cards. The aforementioned hood concealed most of her features but some of her short, messy, silvery-blonde hair could be seen peeking out and whenever the girls got close enough to the light of a street lamp you could almost see two blood red eyes, filled to the brim with mischief and curiosity. She had very pale skin; however it was not nearly as pale as her sister's.

Her sister, Titania 'Ice Queen' Grimm, was dressed in a pale blue tank top and white skinny jeans that had black snowflake patterns that seemed to have been masterfully painted on. The hems of her jeans seemed to have been roughly torn off like her sister's. She also had thin ribbons wrapping around her arms. She had light green eyes that looked almost white if you were looking anywhere else. Her hair was white save for the tips that were a jet black. She had a necklace made of silver that had a pendant of a cat chasing some snowflakes dangling from it. Her skin was almost as white as the snow they were walking in.

" Kitty, stop that!", Titania giggled and smiled softly as her sister had taken a spoonful of some of the frozen yogurt they had just bought and put it on her nose and started to dance a little.

"Awww, but come on its making you laugh right, Ice Queen?" Kitty asked in her Australian accent as she took the spoon from her nose and had stopped dancing to turn and face her sister. Nobody knew how or why she had the accent since no one in their family spoke Australian slang or had the accent. The two girls also didn't have any friends due to the fact that they were albino and that their hair was naturally the way it was, not mentioning other things about the girls the people found some way to find frightening or repulsive. The 'Ice Queen', as her sister put it, reached out her hand and wiped off the remaining chocolate yogurt and ate it.

"True, and I thank you for that, but how do you think big brother would feel if he found out that you just played with the food that he gave us his money for us to buy instead of eating it?", she asked.

Kitty sighed, "He would be a bit sad that we wasted the treat that he saved up for. I'm sorry, Sheila it's just that I'm so excited that he saved up enough money for the surprise," she said while holding up the frozen yogurt, " and the fact that Christmas is just around the corner and that Easta', the most amazing holiday in the world, is right after that. But anyways, Titania, what should we make for Jio?"

Titania stopped walking and closed her eyes in thought. Opening her eyes she looked at her twin while one of her hands played with her necklace. "Maybe we could get him something that he could use for his metal working hobby?"

"Ohhh, that's good idea mate." Kitty said but then frowned after a while, "but we don't have enough money..." She sighed a bit before going deep into thought before excitedly saying, "I got it! We can use some of our left over paint to make him a portrait of something...but of what?"

Before they could dwell further into the topic, the stench of alcohol hit their noses as three drunken men stumbled around the corner into the alleyway the girls had taken as a short cut back home. One of the men spotted them and wolf-whistled, causing Kitty's lips to curl into a disgusted sneer while Titania's face became devoid of any emotion or anything really that would signify that she was alive except for the slight movement of her shoulders from her breathing. As they got closer, the girls could see from the tattoos of snakes on the men's necks that reached up to behind their ears that these men were from the local gang.

"Hey baby girl what chu' doin' out in the cold dressed like that? You gon get sick, Uncle Eddy here'll help you have a grand ol time getting warmed back up." One of the drunks said to Titania who gave him a cold glare that seemed to unnerve the man even in his drunken state of mind.

"Don't come near us ya dill." Kitty said in a low growling tone for a warning.

"Hey she got a little friend with her to share," another one said getting close to Kitty and reaching for her hood, " come on babey leme see yur pretty lil face" when she stepped away from him. He got closer to her and somehow got part of her hood off, revealing that she had a pair of midnight black cat ears atop her head. The drunks stared at her for a second before she punched the man in front of her in the jaw successfully cracking it and knocking him out while Titania punched the guy nearest her in the throat making him cough and sputter. They ran toward the end of the alleyway which was blocked only by the third man. They kicked him in the stomach and kept on running; they almost made it to the end before they heard the shout, "Fuckin bitch!", and three gun-shots ring out. Titania fell to the ground, gasping in pain. All three of the shots had hit her; one in her leg, the second went through her right lung, and the last one had gone through her stomach. Her breathes became labored and ragged. Kitty cursed under her breath, "Fucking coward" before she picked up Titania and ran the rest of the way to the end of the alley. Suddenly, she heard the honking of a bus's horn. She threw Titania out of the way before getting hit by the metal grill of the bus. The sickening crunch of bones and the screams of pedestrians reverberated throughout the street. Titania looked at Kitty's crumpled form, silent tears streaming down her face. She dragged herself a quickly and as best she could towards her sister's body. She couldn't feel the pain from the shots anymore only the sickening feeling of dread and guilt and fear. A young woman rushed forward to her and Kitty and rage seeped into Titania.

"Don't touch her!" Titania hissed in a voice so cold, that the woman froze to the spot unable to move and felt as if she had an enormous icicle stabbing through her entire being. Titania crawled the rest of the way to Kitty's side.

"Titania?!" she heard Kitty rasp out, "Where are you Titania?!" Fear evident in her voice.

"Shhh, it's okay, I've got you," Titania whispered as soothingly as she possibly could with her lung injury.

Kitty whimpered," I can't move my body Titania! I can't feel anything!"

Titania wrapped Kitty in her arms and whispered soothing things in her cat ears. They soon died like that from the blunt force trauma and blood loss in the comforting embrace of each other's arms.


	2. Rebirth

When they woke up they were fully healed and in a new area that they did not know of. It was a forest that looked and felt inviting to them which made them relax. They looked up through the canopy of trees until they saw the moon which seemed to shine down on them with a gentle and loving glow of a grandparent.

"Your name," a deep and calming voice said," is now Titania White and you are now the Spirit of Ice and Snow."

"Oh, oh, oh, me next, me next," Kitty said jumping up and down like a maniac. Man in the Moon chuckled softly and a small wind ruffled Kitty's hair.

"Your name, young one, is now Alice Black and you are now the Spirit of Chaos and Insanity." MiM said. Kitty gasped and danced around in delight, before pausing and turning back to MiM. Before she could even state her question MiM said," and yes child, you can still use Kitty as your name if it still pains you to hear the name Alice."

Kitty smiled and quietly said, "Thank you, Grandpa." They heard another soft chuckle before MiM faded away, off to see to important matters thinking that his new granddaughters could handle themselves.

"I guess we should find someplace to make a home." Titania said looking around while Kitty skipped off to the side.

"What about this cave?" Kitty asked walking into a large cave until she felt something tapping her leg. She looked down and saw a little baby bunny rabbit ramming its little head as hard as it could against her calf. She bent over and picked up the little bunny. It squeaked in protest until Kitty somehow managed to calm it down by just looking calmly into the kit's eyes. Kitty cocked her head to the side, "Is that so?" She whispered, "Well you can live with us then and we'll keep ya safe. That alright, ya little ankl' bita'?"

"What did he say?" Titania asked.

"Said his family was killed by a bear. He somehow managed ta survive." Kitty replied putting the snow-white kit onto her shoulder near the crook of her neck where he was slightly hidden from view because of her hair and also since her hood was raised.

"Okay, but what is his name?" Titania asked, looking at the rabbit with rising curiosity. A few more high pitched squeaks emitted from the small kit.

"Says he can't remember." Kitty translated. "Hmm, then how 'bout we call 'im Peter." The little kit jumped up and down on its front paws to show his approval.

The three just stood there in the large cave laughing until the bushes near the entrance started to shift and a full grown brown bear. There was blood all over its maw and under its claws as well as some tufts of fur. Peter pressed himself closer to Kitty's neck and growled toward the bear in anger but whimpered in fear of it at the same time. Kitty patted his head to calm him down a bit before handing him over to Titania and smiled comfortingly to him. She suddenly disappeared from sight causing the little rabbit to look around in surprise wondering where she had gone. When his small button-like eyes landed on the entrance of the cave he nearly fainted from the sight. The walls and nearby snow was stained red from the splatters of blood that had erupted from the hole in the bear's neck. Standing in front of the bear was Kitty; her bare arm was soaked in blood all the way up to her elbow and a bit past it. A small and childish giggle escaped through her lips as she twirled around to face the other two with a dark smile on her face.

"I think I found us dinna' mate," she said while lapping at the blood on her arm. "Now all we need is some vedgies for Peter." She started to walk back toward them, licking her arm the entire way. She reached out with her other hand to pick up Peter but he shook his tiny furry head and pointed to her bloody hand. Kitty frowned with a look of confusion and reached out her bloody hand which Peter started to lick hungrily. Titania just stared at the rabbit that was now being held in Kitty's clean hand and was still licking the blood ravenously.

"I thought that rabbits and bunnies were herbivores not vampires." she said in amusement. Peter looked at her and shrugged and squeaked something that once again only Kitty understood. She giggled and looked to Titania, "He said that he came from the only clan left in the world of carnivorous bunnies. His father was head of the clan but now he is the sole survivor." Titania hummed in thought as she scratched Peter on the back of his head which he seemed to thoroughly enjoy. Titania walked over to the mouth of the cave and dragged the corpse of the bear into the cave to prepare it for eating when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of brown and blue. She looked toward the spot where she had seen it but there was nothing there. _Hmm_, she thought, _must be imagining things._

An hour later when everybody had eaten their fill, Kitty ran out of the cave to go exploring with Titania following slowly behind, enjoying the peacefulness of the forest and the refreshing breeze. They soon reached an area that was densely packed together with trees and bushes with thick vines to form something that looked similar to a wall. Kitty hopped up on a hollow log near the edge, spread out her arms and pretended that she was on a tightrope. Peter was sitting on top of her head, hidden just under the hood while Titania was walking along the edge, studying how the vines entwined together. She suddenly fell through the ground with a small shriek of surprise. Kitty's head shot up, Peter gripping her hair as best as he could with his little paws so that he wouldn't go flying off into oblivion.

"Titania! Titania where are you!" Kitty shouted, her foot furiously tapping the ground. She started to panic even more when no response came until Peter jumped from his perch to the ground near the edge of the trees. She quickly followed him and knelt down before patting the ground until she found a small hole hidden beneath the wall of vegetation. _Well_, she thought, _this seems familiar don't it. It's just like the dream I had when I was lil ankl' bita'._

"Come down...gotta check...out!" she heard Titania's voice at the bottom. Without thinking she stood up then jumped down the hole. There were many twist and turns and, had it not been for her worrying whether or not Titania was alright, she would have told anyone that she was enjoying the most thrilling amusement park slide in the world. When she reached the bottom, she fell through the roof of a large cavern and landed on her feet in what appeared to be a large cavern. Peter came bounding over to her and hopped into her waiting hands. Kitty started tapping the ground again before walking over to a very giddy Titania who simply took hold of her hand and muttered something under her breath before turning her around so that Kitty could see the cavern in her view. Before them stood a frozen lake that shined in many different colors from purple and green to blue and orange and many other colors that seemed to shift every few seconds. The ceiling of the cavern was covered with little stones that looked like stars on the clearest night sky in the country-side. Overall, it was beautiful.

"Well it looks like we found ya a new stage Sheila." Kitty muttered before turning around giving Titania a pouty face with huge, pleading eyes that would have put Puss in Boots from Shrek out of business without any possible hope for a comeback. Titania took one look at the face and felt herself break down; she could never say no to a face like that. She sighed before floating down to the middle of the lake. Her cold toes touched the ice making cracking and snapping sounds echo throughout the cavern as the ice thickened at her touch. She took a deep breath and started to sing her voice as soft as snow but strong like the ice she stood on.

Sing me to sleep

Sing me to sleep

I'm tired and I

I want to go to bed

Sing me to sleep

Sing me to sleep

And then leave me alone

Don't try to wake me in the morning

'Cause I will be gone

Don't feel bad for me

I want you to know

Deep in the cell of my heart

I will feel so glad to go

Sing me to sleep

Sing me to sleep

I don't want to wake up

On my own anymore

Sing to me

Sing to me

I don't want to wake up

On my own anymore

Don't feel bad for me

I want you to know

Deep in the cell of my heart

I really want to go

There is another world

There is a better world

Well, there must be

Well, there must be

Well, there must be

Well, there must be

Well...

Bye bye

Bye bye

Bye...

When she looked over she saw that Kitty was sitting on the ground with Peter in her lap; her eyes were closed and her smile was one of bliss. Titania smiled softly and laughed quietly making Kitty open her eyes a look of amusement etched into her face.

"What so funny mate?" Kitty asked.

"You just look so peaceful; I thought that you were sleeping or that someone came and shot you with a tranquiliser gun." Titania said with a giggle, "But then again if that was true there would be a bloody corpse somewhere next to you."

"Hey! I can be peaceful sometimes too, ya know." Kitty said in mock offence and pouted. They both started laughing. Kitty suddenly spun around, throwing a _large_ hunting knife in the process. There was a yelp of shock as the knife slightly cut a boy's cheek before lodging itself into a wall behind him. The boy had snow white hair and amazingly blue sapphire eyes. The blue hoodie that he was wearing had intricate frost designs along the edges and he had brown pants with straps of leather pulling it close to his tall and skinny frame. In his hand he was holding an old Sheppard's staff that had more frost filling in the cracks. _He's hot_; Titania thought before she realized it; when she did her face was a fire-hydrant red but thankfully for her the lights in the lake decided to be the same color so that it looked as if she was just reflecting it. _Oh my MiM, what is wrong with me I don't even know the guy and I'm making remarks like that. Wait…is that?_

"You're who I saw earlier in the forest, aren't you?" she asked him. He smirked weakly at the statement but was still a bit ruffled up from the knife. Kitty got up from her seat on the ground, caring Peter in one arm and gave the boy an apologetic smile.

"Sorry mate, reflex." She said, flexing her free arm. She grabbed the knife and easily pulled out which somewhat surprised the boy because the knife had appeared so deeply lodged into the wall that he thought it would have taken ages for anyone to pull it out.

"If this is what you do on reflex I do not want to be the target when you actually mean it," He chuckled warily, "and to answer your question, yes that was me. I'm sorry I didn't try to talk to you earlier, I'm just well…"

"Awkward around new people." Titania finished for him. He nodded slowly before pointing to Kitty who still had the hunting knife out and ready to stab the living shit out of anybody who got to close.

"Kitty put the knife up if he wanted to hurt us he would have done it all ready see how many chances he had today." Titania told her before turning back to the boy, "She dose that around new people or ones she doesn't know very well because she doesn't know if the person is going to attack us or not."

"Oh," he said. He looked at his staff as Kitty put away her knife. "Here." He said handing Kitty his staff.

"Why?" she said curiosity lighting up her face as she took it from.

"Because I'm basically powerless without it. Seriously, it's hard for me to even fly without it, let alone even make a snowflake appear out of thin air." He stated. Titania stared at him.

"Why would you give it to us then?" she whispered. He looked down at the ground with a purplish-blue blush starting to form on his cheeks.

"I thought that maybe you would feel more at ease with me defenseless or less intimidated seeing as you guys have the upper hand." He said.

"What makes you think that we have the upper hand?" Kitty asked.

"Well considering the fact that your 'reflex' nearly chopped my head of I think it's safe to say that you could probably beat me up without blinking." They all laughed at this.

"Here," Kitty tossed the staff back, "I don't think ya would hurt us if you're trying ta make us feel comfortable. What's your name anyway?"

"Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, Guardian of Fun at your service." He replied with low bow, "What's your name?"

"Well, it's nice to meet ya Frosty. The name's Alice Black, but ya can call me Kitty and I'm the Spirit of Chaos and Insanity. This here is Peter." She raised the baby rabbit in her arms. "And that's my baby sister over there."

"Your only twelve minutes older than me," Titania pouted before introducing herself, "My name is Titania White and I'm the Spirit of Ice and Snow." They talked for a while more before Jack said that he had to go home so his adoptive father, North, wouldn't get worried.

"See you guys later." He said floating to the hole in the ceiling before stopping and turning around to look at the sisters. "Uhm, would you guys like to come with me. I know that it can get pretty lonely out here and we have lots of extra rooms that you guys could stay in…if you want that is…" a blush started to find its way to his face as he saw Kitty giving him a smirk.

"Aww, you miss us already Frosty. I guess we have to go with him Ice Queen or he might die of the embarrassment of being rejected or loneliness." She skipped over to Titania who was smiling softly with a snowflake in her hand that kept growing bigger as it spun round and round in her hand. She threw it in the air where it became 7 feet tall and wide.

"Just tell it where you want to go and it will make a portal there." She looked at Jack patiently before Kitty said, "Come on Frosty, we ain't getting any younger here."

"Take us to Santoff Claussen." He told the snowflake portal. The smell of cookies, cinnamon, and the sound of toys being made, crept its way to them through the portal and enveloped them in a sweet embrace. Jack moved so that he was in between the girls and held out his arms, "Shall we."

Titania giggled, "Yes, I believe we shall." As they linked arms and walked through the portal the came to a large living room where little tiny elves stared at the spot that they had magically appeared from.

"Hey guys. These are my new friends and they'll be staying with us for a while. Can you tell Mama and Dad that we're home?" Jack asked them. The elves snapped out of their daze and nodded then started to run around to spread the message, bumping into each other or table legs. Kitty giggled while Titania looked on with a blank look, but you could see the smiling laughter in her eyes.

"I'll show you the rest of the place and maybe we'll run into the others." He started to lead them towards the stairs that lead to the globe room while Kitty slipped her hand into Titania's; Titania muttered something under her breath again before they followed Jack. When they reached the top of the staircase their eyes nearly shot across the room from how much they were bulging out of their heads. Yetis were busy making toys for the good children of the world while more of the elves were either electrifying each other or testing out the toys to see if they were any fun or safe for the children. The building was huge but still managed to give you a feeling that you were safe and at home and nothing evil could touch you. From the intricate designs on the banisters and railings to the crackle of the fire and the smell of cookies baking in the air, you could drown in the felling of home the workshop gave off. Kitty's heightened ears twitched from under her hood as they picked up on a sound that didn't quite fit in with the rest of the workshop; worried bickering. She walked over to Jack since his name had popped up in the conversation and tugged on the sleeve of his hoodie, "Oi, Frosty, I think someone is waiting for ya'. They sound pretty worried and mentioned the Northern Lights I think." Jack's faced paled before he raced off to a place in the workshop. The girls just looked at each other and shrugged before racing after him.


	3. The Bloody Butterfly

Jack's POV

_Oh no._ Jack thought as he flew to the globe room where he knew everyone was bound to be in. _How long were the lights up? What's the emergency? It's not time for the monthly meeting already is it? I hope I didn't worry everyone to much_. He finally got to the room in what felt like forever.

"Frostbite! Where the bloody hell have ya been, ya larikin!? The Northern Lights were on for nearly two hours and we were just about to go search for you and Maria is already at the sleigh freaking out!" Bunny yelled in his thick accent, which was even thicker due to the stress, worry, and anger of the situation. Jack was pulled into a bear hug by a certain worried Russian and fairy, and Sandy was looking so relieved to see Jack and had little sand symbols flashing over his head at the speed of light it seemed. All of this just made Jack feel even worse. He had made his family worry about him. He didn't like making them worry because it made him feel like he failed them somehow but at the same time it made him feel happy that they thought he was worth worrying and making a fuss over. _But two hours? Two hours!?_ He thought in disbelief.

"Don't blame him. We're to blame for his absence so blame us instead." Titania's Scottish and slightly Russian accent cut through the air with an icy chill. Her cute face was devoid of emotion like she had slipped on a mask. _Wait did I just call her cute?_ The thought was rudely and thankfully pushed out of the way by Kitty's squeal of delight and Bunny being tackled to the ground with Kitty wrapping herself around him in a hug and her hood fell off in the process. "Crikey!" Bunny grunted and looked down to see Kitty looking back at him with a giddy smile plastered on her face which made him hesitate before saying, "Sheila, can ya please get offa me." A look of hurt came over Kitty's face and her cat ears flattened themselves to her head. Tiny pinpricks of tears formed in the corner of her large red eyes as her bottom lip began trembling. The sound of Bunny's resolve and pride shattering echoed so loudly in the workshop that Phil came moments later with a dustpan and broom only to leave when North told him that everything was okay. "Fine, but only for a little bit." Kitty smiled and giggled as she buried her head into the soft and warm fur of the slightly rattled Pooka. Tooth gasped when she saw Kitty's pearly whites. She flitted over to her and practically shouted "Can I see your teeth?" before shoving her hands into Kitty's mouth before she could refuse. Kitty's eyes widened and Tooth gave a small shriek of pain and ripped her hands out of Kitty's mouth. There was a long scratch on each hand that bleed profusely. Kitty clamped her mouth, real tears forming in her eyes as she slowly backed away; after what felt like a century of silence to Jack and everyone there, she turned and fled after saying, "I'm sorry." so quietly that it would have been a miracle if anyone, even Bunny, had heard if the yetis had been working. Titania looked after her, wanting to follow and make sure she was okay but knew that that would only make Kitty feel worse. With a heavy sigh she walked toward Tooth pulling out a bottle of peroxide, gauze, and a roll of vet wrap. Taking Tooth by the elbow she gently pulled her over to a conveniently placed, clear table and had her sit in the chair with her hands on the table.

"This might sting a little." She said as she took one of Tooth's hands and cleaned it out with peroxide making Tooth give a hiss of pain. When Titania deemed that she had cleaned out the cut properly she expertly wrapped it with the gauze and secured it with the vet wrap. She gave her handy-work a once over to see if anything was wrong or needing more attention. Deeming it sufficient she gave a small nod and put everything away and turned around to be met with four pairs of eyes staring at her.

"What?" she asked, confusion riddling her voice.

"Why are you carrying around a mini clinic in your pockets?" Jack looked at her pants wondering how she could carry all that and yet look like she was carrying nothing at all.

Titania shrugged, "Sometimes the kids would chase us down after throwing rocks at us until we locked ourselves in a room at an abandoned house or building or we climbed a tree high enough that they couldn't reach us. Sometimes they would stay there so that they could hurt us again if we came down if we felt it was safe enough or we got hungry. They usually got bored and left before then; however that also took a while and sometimes it was long enough so that our scratches became even dirtier and got infected. It would be painful and there was a lot of pus when it happened so I eventually decided to carry this stuff around so we wouldn't have to deal with the infections anymore." The way she said it made it sound as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. As if it happened to them every day, like it was normal to have this happen. _How long would it have to have been going on for her to be this calm?_ Jack thought sadly.

"Since we were about four or five," Titania said. Jack looked at her wondering how she knew what he was thinking when she said, "You were thinking out loud."

His face turned purplish-blue as he looked to the ground mortified. The sound of running footfalls barged their way into the room as a woman with fire-like hair rushed to Jack. She was wearing a red cut-off with a black tank top underneath; her long hair reached to her upper thighs even while it was placed in a high ponytail held up by a big black bow. She also wore baggy, cameo-capris with multiple pockets lining the front and sides and worn out red converse. She brought Jack into a back breaking hug and started to fuss over him in her light Scottish accent, "Oh my MiM, Jack where were you! Are you alright? Did something happen to you? IS THAT A _SCRATCH_?! WHO _DARE_ HURT _MY_ LITTLE BABY?!" she screeched, her green eyes flashed, as she turned Jack's head to the side and then pulled him closer so that she was gently patting his head and muttering, "Don't worry baby, Mama'll protect you from the bad person. It's okay, Mama's going to kill them violently later for hurting my little baby."

"Maria," north sweat dropped, "Jack fine. He…" he stopped talking when he saw that she froze and was staring at something behind him with a look of shock. He turned around to see Titania staring right back at Maria with a look of utter disbelief. A crystal tear slipped down Titania's face, "Leptir…?"

Maria let go of Jack, her face turning from shock into joy, as she ran to Titania and picked her up spinning her in a circle tears of complete happiness running down her face. Titania's lip trembled before she threw her arms around Maria weeping into her shoulder openly.

"Anybody else here lost, or is it just me?" Bunny said, to which Sandy replied with a shrug and a golden question symbol above his head.

Maria pulled back, ignoring Bunny's comment, and gave Titania a once-over, "Look how much you've grown! I haven't seen you or the other's since you were four. How is everybody by the way?"

"Fleur is probably hanging around another graveyard, I'm not sure what Jio is doing but last time I saw him he looked tired but really happy, and Kitty-" she was cut off by a yell from an elf that had fallen off a ledge from a couple floors above with Kitty right behind him. She somehow managed to catch him and lashed out her arm so she could latch onto a nearby rail. Her body slammed into the wall beneath the railing from the momentum of the fall, leaving a rather large dent in the wall. She grits her teeth together in pain while Peter fell from her hood. He squeaked in fear as he closed his eyes waiting to go splat. When he didn't, he slowly opened his eyes to see that Kitty had caught him in her teeth by the scruff of his neck. She unceremoniously threw the elf over the rail and then, gently taking Peter from her mouth, carefully placed him onto the floor in between the railings. Two pairs of hands grabbed her arms from behind and pulled her up over the railing.

"And Kitty is being Kitty." Maria said with a small chuckle and wrapped her arms around Kitty's neck.

"Rack off, Mariposa." Kitty said in slight exasperation.

"It's nice to see you too, Kitty." Maria giggled.

"Whatever, ya bloody butterfly." Kitty hugged Maria around the waist and gave her a small hug which made Maria smile brightly before she frowned. She turned Kitty so that they were facing each other and started to push down gently on Kitty's ribs one by one. Kitty's face showed confusion but her eyes told everyone that she was in pain and when Maria slightly gripped her hip she couldn't keep in the near silent hiss of pain that only Bunny and Maria could hear.

"You broke seven ribs and your hip. You need to go to the infirmary now." Maria said in a stern mother voice.

"I'm fine Mariposa, see!" Kitty did a couple of back-flips and landed on her feet before twirling around in a way that made her look as if she were dancing to avoid the little elves running about.

"Alice!" Maria shouted angrily making Kitty flinch at the harshness and hung her head. Titania tried to get Sandy's attention; when she did, she motioned for him to put Kitty to sleep. Sandy nodded and made a ball of sand, which he proceeded to throw like a professional pitcher. Kitty caught it but since it was sand, it exploded around her so that she still fell asleep. Bunny caught her before she could crash into the ground and possibly injure herself further; he shifted her around in his grip so that his arms were under her legs and around her back with her head resting on his chest. Dreamsand took the shape of five people; three of them were younger versions of Maria, Kitty, and Titania, but the other two people were a mystery to Jack. The girl looked to be around the same age as Kitty and Titania and was singing and dancing in front of a very young Maria who was smiling while holding up a camera. The man was very tall and looked to be around Jack's age. He was sitting down while he played a guitar and had a grin that stretched from ear to ear as he watched the three girls dance and sing. It looked like one big happy family, cliché, he knew but that is what it looked like to him; a family having a great time with one another.

"Oh, I remember this! You and Fleur somehow got Kitty to sing 'What's This' with you and then Jio got his guitar and started to play while I video-taped it," Maria said happily, "then Mama and Tata came home with some ice-cream. It all ended off with the usual sibling fight between Jio and Kitty. Ah, childhood."

"You sound like an old lady Maria." Titania said.

"I'm gonna take Sheila here to the infirmary, then." Bunny started hopping away when Titania followed him.

"I'm coming to." She said.

"Fair enough." He shrugged and off they went.


End file.
